the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20150125221647
Red's (strange) POV: What was wrong with... ---- Excuse me for a moment as I try to think of something that means "me" and starts with a W. Then all the words in that sentence would start with W. I know, if I say "one" and you pronounce it in your head as "won" then that will surely cound. ---- What was wrong with one? Something was, for sure. I knew that. I stood there, in my room on Pride, thinking about what was wrong with me. I knew what it was. I just wasn't sure what to make of it. Of her. Yes, thank you, Red's voice. Wait, Red's ''voice? Am I not Red? This confused me to no end. ''No, you're ''not ''Red, that's the problem. Amber?! Telepathy, bro. You gotta get out of this mess. Your head is messed up, more than usual. I looked in the mirror. The eyes. Look at your eyes. Those selfsame eyes widened when I saw it... we Puppys try not to talk about our eyes, but they are much the same as our hair. Our eyes can change colour, sometimes at will. We don't show it to the public so I prefer a nice shade of blue, but I care not for them when I'm alone. But this wasn't good. When your eyes were drifting towards the same colour as your Hair of Birth... the closer they were, the more powerful you became, for a time. At my deepest Red, I could have emptied the Mediterranean with my Ring. It also indicated mental instability. More than a Puppy's usual. And they were going that way... Fight it. Nyla's presence has triggered something within you. You can't let it take over you. I blinked. Suddenly there were two of me in the mirror. I cried out. "I will consume you." the other said. "Uhh..." Neither of us stopped looking at the mirror. This was the part of me that was consuming me. I couldn't let myself have any "romantic" feelings for Nyla, I knew that fine well. Yet it was hard. It was hard, when she seemed so brilliant. And there I go again, talking about it. Fight. "Fight." the other me said. So I punched him. On the head. And where I punched him, it hurt me too. I punched him again and knocked him out. The pain was slightly less this time. ---- In the odd mind of Waste of Space I stood in the doorway as Red punched... well, thin air. Then he proceeded to stand there and stare at the ground. His eyes were red. Dark red. Blood red. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. He put clutched the desk to steady himself, and when he clenched on the wood, the wood broke apart and crumbled in his hand. He bent down and picked something up. Again it looked like thin air. And he calls me the weird one... ---- In Red's mind I held up my own body, still passed out. I took a deep breath, and punched him in the face. Pain exploded on ''my ''face, which I found not very fair. My fist went through his nose... and through his head... and out the other side. And then there was nothing there. I looked back the the mirror, struggling for breath. My eyes were blue again. I tested it out and thought about Nyla. I didn't feel anything romantic for once. Happy days. I suddenly remembered the words of Mr Wang (no, not "blind f*cker, I kill you!"). He had told me not to become attatched. I laughed manically as I realised for the first time that he just meant not to become attatched in ''that ''way... I suddenly felt sad as I realised how stupid I'd been. Ugh, I needed Amber..